A Warriors new quest
by Lucifers Descendant
Summary: A warrior taken form Azeroth teleported to unknown lands he must find out where he is and control his new powers to possible find his way back.


**Author note: Hello all I decided to make a new fic crossing dark souls with wow. Truthfully this is just me wanting to make a op oc because I'm board and I want to see where this goes. I own nothing but my oc.**

The battle against the Burning Legion was as hopeless as it was during the first assault on the Broken Shores when both Horde and Alliance worked together. Even with the artifact weapons that are weapons of immense power. The fight was still looking bleak. After taking multiple operations of the Legion across the Broken Isles the demons remain stronger than ever.

When the heroes gained enough courage to assault again but this time with the lost lord of the Outlands Illidan Stormrage. The fight was going all sorts of wrong. What seemed like a surprise attack was to give false courage to them.

As the heroes of the different classes and races of the Horde and Alliance marched upon the Broken Shores once again thinking they are making better progress than before they were shocked at how wrong they were. As they made their way up the Shores the ships of the Legion came from the portal and unleashed hell upon them.

This is where a fierce warrior is fighting for his life with his sword in hand Strom'kar. Cutting down as many demons as he can as the order to retreat yet again was given but the Legion was not about let this happen. As they were killing and retreating some of the heroes had fallen in battle. Then the warlock with the Scepter of Sargears had fallen in combat and a Sargeari of the Legion picked up her spoil of victory and tore open a portal letting more demons to come through.

The warrior seeing this and being one of the only ones closes to her knew what he had to do even if it meant his death. Cutting down another demon in front of him he charged to Sargeari while she was focusing on the portal. When she heard the battle cry she turned around to find the warrior leap into the air and come down upon her with a over head strike. The poor demon tried to block the blow with the shaft of the Scepter. It was in vain as Strom'kar cleaved through it like butter and by extension her suffering the same fate.

The Scepter being the conduit for the portal caused it to go chaotic and unstable. The force of the portal expanding caused a mini explosion forcing the warrior away a few yards but the portal started to become a vacuum and start to suck up what was near it unfortunately this was the warrior. As he got to his feet he notices he was being forced to move to the portal by its force.

The warrior had plunged Strom'kar into the ground with the extended blades at the end of the sword even that wasn't enough to stop him as he was still pulled to the portal. He took this time to see other about to suffer the same fate as him but them being at a farther range than him.

Knowing what he must do he closed his eyes a lone tear escaped his eyes but he blinked it away. Picking his sword from the ground the force becoming strong again he called out to Illidan "ILLIDAN be prepared to help the retreat I'm going to close the portal and when I do get to the portal down to the shore." Hearing this the lord of Outlands looked at the warrior" Mortal you know you won't survive it would tear you apart as soon as your in." He replied.

The warrior took a breath turning to the portal he was much closer to than before he looked to the first demon hunter "I know!" was all he said as he ran to it picking up the broken Scepter near the portal and got sucked in. As he was floating in it and taking the source of the portal with him it imploded in on itself.

The warrior had not felt pain like this in his life. The nullification barrier he had obtained from killing Ko'ragh wasn't able to absorb all the magic that was damaging his body. Leaving burns and shredded his armor. Not noticing the destroyed Scepter dissolving into Fel fire and going into his body. As if a luck was on his side another portal formed and sucked him in.

/Line Break/

In another plain of reality we find two plated knights were patrolling a giant building. As they were walking they saw a flash of light and an explosion later following the flash. They rushed to see what it. What they came upon was a curator with a smoking body with burns and shredded armor. One knight looked with a face of disgust" Another undead out here aren't they suppose to be in the Asylum?" One knight said to the other the other replied "Yes, I suppose the poor bastard needs to be put back." He said. With that they picked up his body came to a hole in the ground that lead to a prison cell and drop him in never noticing the burns healing and the light skin returning.

When the warrior wakes up from his dream he will be in for a surprise both in the dream and outside it.

 **Arthur note: The adventure has begun what will become of this great warrior until next time review fav and follow.**

Armor he is wearing

Iron Riveted war Helm

Gutcrusher Chestplate with chain male tee under it.

Demon forged Iron Bracers

Ribwrencher Gauntlets

Befouled Demonhide belt without the hanging straps

Stoic Neterfel Legplates

Stompers of Echoing Doom

Strom'kar first form but third skin where it's purple in the middle.


End file.
